


The best kind of medicine

by Rukachan



Series: Comfy survivor trio stories [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, NDRV3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shopping, Slice of Life, the girls being clumsy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: Saihara falls sick and it's the girls' time to help him out. It ends suprisingly well despite the few bumps on the road.CONTAINS MAJOR END-GAME SPOILERS!





	The best kind of medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my last Survivor Trio fic, this one takes place in the idea that the outside world is actually quite peaceful and not in ruin at all - but mainly Maki is paranoid and afraid that they might be followed around by remaining members of TDR. This is something I also put into the series index description, and I'll keep this out from the next fics, same with the spoiler warning. Hopefully you enjoy!

_"Maki-chan, Maki-chan! Heeeey, wake up, before I use the "All Of Your Clothes Will Go Down by Two Sizes" Spell on you!"_

"Who're you calling Maki-chan...?" Maki groaned while slowly lifting her body up from the blankets and opening her eyes, moving the teddybear in her arms to the side. She could hear the sounds of rain through her curtain-hidden window. In front of her was the li'l mage bursting with vigor, still in her white tiger onesie. Despite all the energy her hurried tone and the fact she was stomping her feet erratically implied something else.

"I-It's catastrophic! I-It  _really_ is something so terribad it might cause our entire worlds go into despair!!" Maki wiped the corners of her eyes, adjusted her marble pink tank top's strap and slightly shaked her head around, her messy chocolate brown hair becoming slightly messier in the progress.

"Calm down! Don't be in such a rush! ...So something  _serious_ happened? Where?" Instead of saying anything, Himiko panickedly pointed at the next room, her hands shaking from nausea at the same time.

Maki glared at the mage in the eye quickly, who then stopped in her tracks. She decided to not do anything in terms of her appearance and just rose up, with Himiko suddenly taking a hold of her hand and dragging her to the living room, where Saihara was sleeping. There was a slightly torn sofa in the middle of it all - which was also Saihara's little bedroom and "hideout".

The girls slowly approached him, Maki's face as stoic as ever and Himiko still panicking. He was panting quite heavily, with his face blushing bright red. Maki only needed to place her hand on his forehead to be certain of it - he was definitely sick. But from what exactly? It was barely cold outside - it was still summer after all - and even if it had been, their little hidden house had nice heating and a huge amount of blankets all over.

"I found him like this when I woke up, and t-then... M-Might Saihara be affected by Curse?!"

"...Stress, you mean?" Maki retorted while opening the curtains on the living room's window, the rainy summer sunlight instantly shining to the room. She winced slightly from the sudden, pure light, but quickly got used to it.

"That dumbass... should stop pulling all-nighters trying to get the big picture. But I guess he really wants to help us as much as he can..." Maki pouted and kept brushing her hair with her fingers, but then gently giggled and added, "No wonder he and Momota stuck together like glue."

"Y-Y-You should be talented at this, H-Harumaki! A-And my MP is too low to use Cure..."

"Oh, please... I've mainly taken care of kids, not people around our age... aside from you two." She spat while moving into the bathroom, scrambling her hands through the basket and then emitted a small  _"all right!"_ of victory before turning the faucet on, slowly letting the water fall. After a few minutes, Maki came out of the bathroom with two black towels balancing on her head and a small bucketful of water.

 "Nnnhaa? Whatchu doing? Aren't we supposed wake him up first instead of doing a surprise attack?" Himiko tilted her head while Maki just shook hers.

"That's true... But first, we should probably wipe the sweat off of him." Maki took a firm grip of the blanket and swooped it off with one slide - Himiko covered her eyes shly and yelped when they noticed that he was sleeping just in his boxers.

"...You just sounded like a middle school girl seeing her teen idol half-naked for the first time." "C-Curses! I-I _didn't_ get flustered! At _all_! It's just thee i-i-imagination!" Maki quickly moved her index finger on Himiko's flustered, round lips, signaling her to shut up.

"...It'd be kind of awkward if he woke up now..." Himiko blinked a couple times until she realized what Maki had meant, and then the room fell into silence. Maki let the bigger towel on her head drop into the bucket, and squeeze the extra water out until the wiped a part of Saihara's body. She repeated the process a couple more times until his body wasn't shining from sweat anymore, slightly dripped the smaller towel in the water and then placed it on his forehead.

While Maki worked on cleaning the area around Saihara, switching her hands and technique efficiently and with experience, Himiko was browsing through their drawers in the well-lit, slightly pastel colored kitchen. Each time she stubbornly tried to reach out to the higher drawers and raise on her tiptoes, she failed.

When Maki joined Himiko's company, she decided to help her out and sigh in disappointment as she saw how empty their drawers were. They'd spent a lot of ingredients trying to learn and cook, with the three trying to make a new dish each day. "We need to buy tons of ingredients, Harumaki! My MP is insufficient enough for creating some out of thin air..." Maki nodded.

"Let's get some breakfast while we're at it, too."

 

 _\--It had been two months_ ever since the 53rd killing game ended and when the three survivors had rejected both hope and despair. Maki had wrapped a cream-colored hood on her head but wore her default outfit, while Himiko had a sun hat and blue sundress on. Both of them were also carrying medium-sized shopping bags. _"You really look like Red Riding Hood with that on!"_ , Himiko had commented once, and though she would never admit it to the duo, her cute comment just made Maki grow more fond of the hood.

After leaving from the dome keeping them trapped in from the outside world, the three found out that the killing game had been an underground show - meaning you had to pay to watch it. The world had been quite peaceful and somewhat correct from what the liar mastermind and ultimate copycat _Tsumugi_ had said. The biggest surprise to them had been that somehow they'd managed to sell all of the huge piles of Monocoins Saihara had amassed during the game to someone who thought it was "very rare Danganronpa merchandise" on the internet.

While the money they received was far more than they'd even needed, Maki was afraid that they'd run out of it someday, so she would constantly be looking out for jobs. Sometimes when Himiko and Saihara joked her about being the "mom" of the household, she thought it might actually be true.

The bright morning sun decorated the ground and the environment, with the plants glistening from raindrops. The air was fresh and Maki took a sharp breath in while stretching her arms. There weren't that many people around the shopping street yet, but the two knew it would be soon just in a few hours filled with crowds of people.

The house they were staying wasn't too far away from the shopping street, but it was a bit hidden from the public's eyes. According to Maki it was just for security measures. They also used an alleyway to travel to the shopping street, which was just by the corner of the center of it - that was  _also_ for security measures.

Having finished eating their breakfast at a small cafe they had been frequenting for a while, Himiko and Maki took on their grocery shopping mission, fetching all kinds of ingredients - eggs, vegetables, milk, rice, different medicines and so on. They didn't need a shopping list, as Maki's extraordinary concentration skills from her assassin training were deeply ingrained into her.

When they were traveling back towards their home, Himiko noticed something peculiar from the booth next to the alleyway which was playing cheerful music; she squealed loudly after seeing what they were selling. "N-Nnhhaaaah!! Harumaki, look! It's a grenade!"

"Oh... a bathbomb." There was a basket full of differently-colored bathbombs stacked up; all of the colors almost formed a rainbow. Maki couldn't take her eyes off as she kept looking at one color after another. She hadn't seen the booth before, so it must've been placed quite recently.

"Look! It says  _handmade_! I'm surprised to see a stronger magician in this town! Kakakaka!" Himiko giggled around, looking at the prices and descriptions. Maki stayed speechless as Himiko held, smelled and marveled over the bombs which were all about the size of a shotput ball.

What Himiko had hoped to be _just_ a fun, sunny shopping trip between the two didn't turn out as she wanted it to be...

Suddenly Maki took a grasp of Himiko forearm, her eyes turning colder and more piercing. Himiko let out a cry, her eyes questioning why Maki suddenly became silently hysterical and looked like she was ready to  _murder_. Her eyes sent a huge wave of shivers down her spine, and the more Himiko tried to stay calm and rational, the less it worked out. The booth's owner payed no mind to the two as they stalked away from it to the alleyway.

"H-H-Harumaki, calm down! What are you doing?!" She kept quiet while dragging the panicking Himiko away with slow but steady and powerful steps, as if she was trying her best to stay hidden. "H-Harumaki, what happened?! Why aren't you saying anything?! What got over you?!" Not until they were out of the shopping street did the tears start forming in Himiko's eyes as she finally started fighting back.

"M-Maki-chaaan! Come back to me!!" Himiko shaked Maki's hand while crying her final, magical cry out. Maki snapped out of it, here murderous gaze turning back to normal. Quickly realizing what she'd done, Maki let go of the magician who was trying her hardest to keep the rest of her tears in, and took a few steps away from her.

"H-Himiko... I'm so sorry..." Maki looked at the ground, biting her lip in guilt. "I-I thought s-somebody-... w-was following us... like, trailing us..." She took the hem of her skirt into her hand and started tugging it hard, holding the plastic handle of her shopping bag even harder. "And my assassin instincts kicked in..." Himiko's sighed a slight  _nnhhaaa_ before taking a hold of Maki's hands, bringing her back to reality.

"Let's teleport home! We can't leave Saihara sick and waitin'!" She cheered on, while Maki looked at her with dumbfounded look. "Don't beat yourself over it! Don't let this li'l accident affect and change your whole life!!"

 _"She sure is bursting with emotion... just like what Chabashira said."_ Maki thought to herself as she let the magician lead the way, keeping a tight hold on her hand the whole time.

 

When the two slammed the door of their apartment open, they were surprised to see the living room sofa empty and instead - Saihara in the kitchen, slowly enjoying some porridge with a blush slightly dusting his cheeks. The blankets on the sofa were neatly arranged and folded, and he looked completely fine, though had small bags under his eyes. He greeted the duo before Maki sighed out in wonder, "Weren't you sick? Why are you up by yourself?"

"Huh? Sick?" He tilted his head slightly at their question.

"Y-You were sweating like a fountain, Saihara! You were breathing heavily! Y-Your forehead burnt like an inferno..! Was it all just a lie?" Himiko panicked, mentally cursing herself for managing to panic so much just during the morning.

"N-No, I wasn't sick... I just saw another nightmare... but now I feel much better. You two took care of me while I was asleep, right? So...  _thank you_." Saihara's earnest smile stopped Himiko, and she could feel her heart throb from it. 

Maki didn't know what to say - first she let her weakness take over her, and then she'd panicked internally over her friend being sick. 

"S-Sorry again Himiko, I thought I saw somebody following us here... so..." Maki apologized once more, feeling embarrassed and combing through her hair with fingers, only to get flicked on the forehead by the pouting redhead.

"How many times are ya planning to apologize?! When did you become such a crybaby?!" Himiko bounced around, pointing her finger at the assassin. "Cheer up, Harumaki! You didn't do anything dangerous!"

"Harukawa-san... don't apologize. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but don't hate and kick yourself over it. It's all fine now." Saihara breathed out, showing another smile to Maki. She blinked a couple times, before smirking and wiping her eyes.

"Hmph... you two are so troublesome..." Just when she was about to say her final apology, she bit her tongue, shaking her head around once more. "You really are like a therapy dog, Himiko."

"Nnhhaaa! I'm not a dog!!" She cried out, blushing. Maki just giggled it off before saying, "The three of us should go shopping together next time." Saihara and Himiko's expressions lit up from her suggestion.

"Let's buy those bath bombs actually next time! I wanna see what kinda magic they do! _Especially_ the green, red and yellow ones!"

"Good idea. I want some books to read and take breaks from my detective work, too."

And so the three spent the rest of the day just chilling around and making promises about next shopping trips.


End file.
